Super Robot Wars FX
'' Super Robot Wars FX'' (スーパーロボット大戦FX Sūpā Robotto Taisen Efū Ekkusu) is a tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Bandai Namco Games and published by Bandai Namco Games. It is the third Super Robot Wars (SRW) game for the 3DS and was released in Japan, Asia & English on August 29, 2018. Synopsis 100 years... A Earth was invaded by Fuse, People Surviving's Level too hard..... Technology is not use.... anything is not work... but People is not Giving Up, they changed them Fate... Chapters * Prologue: Lost * Chapter 1: World Collide * Chapter 2: Superior Defenser * Chapter 3: Wings * Chapter 4: War Boy meets School Girl * Chapter 5: Ignition * Chapter 6: Orphans * Chapter 7: Genesis * Chapter 8: Green Gang * Chapter 9: Armageddon * Dexlab Route: ** Chapter 10: Mazin ** Chapter 11: Not the Answer ** Chapter 12: Memory of Powerpuff ** Chapter 13: Planet Fuse ** Chapter 14: Bad Metal * Force Ship Route: ** Chapter 10: Battle in Earth ** Chapter 11: New Speed ** Chapter 12: Jungle Trouble ** Chapter 13: Dead Body ** Chapter 14: Starscream * Chapter 15: Kaiser * Chapter 16: Getter Rays * Chapter 17: Cybertron Protect Plan! * Chapter 18: Voyager * Chapter 19: Final War * Chapter 20: Buttercup * Chapter 21: SMS Final * Chapter 22: ZETA * Chapter 23: Mycene's Revenge * Chapter 24: The Punch of Line * Chapter 25: Shadow of Fuse * Fuse Invasion Route: ** Chapter 26: Troublemaker ** Chapter 27: The Second Trouble ** Chapter 28: Endless Waltz ** Chapter 29: Liar ** Chapter 30: Final Mission * Giant Planet Route: ** Chapter 26: Megalo Convoy ** Chapter 27: Master Galvatron ** Chapter 28: Fleet Battle ** Chapter 29: Broken Time ** Chapter 30: Farewell, Vector Prime * Chapter 31: The Second Raid * Chapter 32: Nothing of death * Chapter 33: The Last Day * Chapter 34: Zoids * Chapter 35: True War * Chapter 36: Superior * Chapter 37: End of The Hole * Chapter 38: Galaxy Force * Chapter 39: Pre-Boot * Chapter 40: Fuse No More * Chapter 41: The Trailblazer * Chapter 42: Final Victory * Chapter 43: Delta * Chapter 44: Iron Blood * Final Chapter: End of the World * Ending: Final Peace Gameplay The Gameplay Similar like Super Robot Wars UX & Super Robot Wars BX Series Represented Banpresto Original * Speed Austinson (CV: Sōichirō Hoshi) * Nadia Aeroblossom (CV: Rie Tanaka) * Jack Lexbubbles (CV: Soma Saito) Series Represented * Aura Battle Dunbine * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * SD Gundam Force * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Getter Robo Armageddon * Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZETA* * Mazinkaiser SKL * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novel Ver.) * Transformers Cybertron * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall** ** FusionFall: World Collide** ** FusionFall Legacy(Manga)** * Zoids Genesis * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Macross Delta * the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA", an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. ** the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. Trivia * this Game is Fourth non-mecha series in SRW, First is Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199.'' * this Game make FusionFall in the Game, also First FusionFall appeared on different crossover Game. * this Game's Release Date same as FusionFall's Shut down Date. Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Games Category:A to Z Category:Video Games